


Soon

by jammeke



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammeke/pseuds/jammeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's arms are there to hold Arthur when Merlin's aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on KMM30:
> 
> _After the reveal, Arthur and Merlin have a big fight and don't talk to each other for weeks. Percival is there to comfort his king._
> 
> I tried to change the format. It wouldn't let me.


End file.
